Pumped up kicks by: Foster the people
by PandaGirl124
Summary: It was a normal school day..till Robert pulled the trigger... All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, better run, better run, faster than my bullet. SongFic two chapters only!


**Roberts got a quick hand..**

**Robert Quinn was a nerd. He was bullied daily by, obviously, bullies. He had no friends. Always alone**

**He'll look around the room, He won't tell you his plan...**

**He looked around the gym. There was Maka Albarn next to Black Star challenging him to a push up challenge she had 1,976 while he had 1,961. Maka was winning. Maka's boyfriend Kid and her weapon partner Soul were cheering her on while Tsubaki Black Stars girlfriend, and the twins Liz and Patty were cheering on for him. Then he spotted the group of bullies that bullied him everyday.**

**He got a rolled cigarette, hanging' from his mouth, he's a cowboy kid...**

**Robert found a pack of cigarettes one day and grabbed a lighter and tried some. Soon after he got addicted.**

**He found a six shooter gun, in his dads closet in box full of fun things...**

**Robert this morning found a gun in his dads closet and got a _plan_ in his head.**

**And I don't even Know what, but he's coming for you, yeah, he's coming for you...**

**Then he started shooting. He shot a boy from the bullies and everyone started screaming and running everywhere. Then he shot a girl,another girl, then boy, then girl, then two boys.**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, better run, better run, outrun my gun. all the other kids with the pumped up kicks, better run, better run, faster then my bullet.**

**Roberts started shooting everyone he could now, he didn't care. But then he heard someone talking to him..**

**"Robert! Stop! This isn't going to solve anything!" it was Maka..**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, better run, better run, faster then my bullet.**

**Robert turned to Maka still shooting. He had tears in his eyes. Then...**

**_BANG!_**

**_Maka stood there then looked down... She touched her heart area...when she lifted her hand she saw blood.. Her blood.. Then she looked up to Robert with her eyes wide, then dropped to her knee's._**

**_"MAKA!" Kid and Soul yelled out in unison. Then ran to her body. She was bleeding laying in a puddle of blood... Her skin going pale...kid put her head on his lap and Soul grabbed her pale hands_**

**_Daddy works a long day. He'll be coming home late, yeah he'll be coming home late. And he's bringing me a surprise, cause dinners in the kitchen packed in ice. I've waited for a long time, yeah the slight of my hand is now a quick pull trigger. I reason with my cigarette and say, your hairs on fire must've lost your wits yeah._**

**_"Maka, no, no ,no ,no ,no ,no!" kid yelled crying while Soul quietly mumbled things to himself like "Maka you can't leave, it's not your time yet, you can't Maka you can't!" with tears in his eyes_**

**_"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks better run, better run, faster than my bullet."_**

**_There was only 1/4 of how many teens were in the gym in the beginning. The quarter left were shoving to get to the double doors leaving Kid, Maka, Soul, Robert and the three teachers Stien, Spirit, and Marie rushing to Maka while Stien walked to Robert._**

**_all the other kids with the pumped up kicks __Better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks better run, better run, faster than my bullet._**

**_"Why would you do this to my daughter?!" Spirit yelled to Robert while picking up Maka. Ms Marie was instructing Spirit to bring her to the infirmary and told Kid and Soul to wait in the death room. Stien grabbed the gun from Robert and took him to the death room._**

**_(Interlude)_**

**_Maka was getting surgery preformed in the infirmary by Stien and Marie with help from Nygus._**

**_Meanwhile in the death room..._**

**_"He fucking shot Maka!" Kid yelled_**

**_"And all you're going to fucking do is suspend him and put him in jail till he turns 21!?" Soul added_**

**_"Stop the foul language! And that's all I can do that's legal! He already has his punishment and that's it!" Lord death said to both angry teens in his Happy-go-lucky voice._**

**_"Thank you sir!" Robert said in a thankful way_**

**_"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DON'T DESERVE TO TALK!" Soul and Kid yelled in unison. They were still were crying making their voices shaky._**

**_4x_**

**_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks better run, better run faster than my bullet._**

**_The sound of Maka's heart beat on the monitor was a bad beat showing her heart was starting to stop._**

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. The monitor screen only shown a straight line no longer had mountains going in sinc with her heart beat..._**

**_She was gone..._**

**_"We lost her...she's gone..."_**


End file.
